Barajou no VOCALOID
by Plumlover4ever
Summary: OKay so I got bored. Do you think you could be Miku for a couple of hours with her in the audience? How about having the dark and mysterious Mutsuki as Kaito? IDK if this'll change other than the song fics and stuff so If you want it to give me ideas.
1. Intro

I thought of this randomly. lol each chapter will be each song. I don't own Barajou no kiss or Vocaloid

* * *

"Lady Anis! Look at what the school is doing since it's gotten so boring as of late!" Tenjou-senpai yelled from across the hall. Turning around Anis looked to see a paper in his hand. "There are additions to see who gets a part. They got permission to do a few skits based off of Vocaloid songs. I think you would be an excellent Miku. And I of course would be your Kaito."

"If I **HAD** to have one of you as Kaito, if I were to get the part of Miku, I would very much prefer it to be Kaede or Mutsuki. You'd make a much better Gakupo or something." Anis said grabbing the paper from him. There were three songs that they would be performing, Joker, Cantarella and Alice Human Sacrifice. Hmmm depending on the version of Joker depends on if Gakupo would be in it. "Fine I'll try out. See you later." Taking off she ran into, literally, Mutsuki.

"AH. Just who I wanted to talk to. Tenjou-senpai is making me try out for the Vocaloid play thingy. So I'm ordering you to….." He stared at her blankly "Please" Same look. "Please Mutsuki. It's that or…or…I'll be stuck with him as Kaito! That is if I get the part."

"Fine. When?" 'stupid human' he thought looking at her.

"Oh today. Right after school. And thanks." She turned to run off.

After school

Anise ran to the auditorium just in time to see a scowling Mutsuki and overly energetic Tenjou, Right now there was a group trying out for Rin/Len on stage. Kaede and Seiran-kun were up there. 'Wouldn't it be funny if they were Rin and Len' she thought. According to the poster Miku's were next and were singing the first 5 lines of her part in Alice Human Sacrifice.

"I wish you luck Lady Anis. I will hopefully be your Kaito." Tenjou said grabbing her hand.

'If I'm lucky Mutsuki will be him. Or any other guy than YOU!' Anise thought but instead said, "Yeah"

"MIKUS GET UP HERE!" The drama teacher yelled. Suddenly Anis was nervous.

'Well here goes nothing' Anis thought as she began to sing,

The third ALICE was a little green one

Very cute and dear in the wonderland

She charmed people to her every beck and call

She had made a strange green country.

This new ALICE was the country's queen

"Alright thanks. I'll have the results shortly. Stay in here. I'll announce them at the end. KAITOS YOU"RE NEXT!"

Anise watched Mutsuki and MItsuru walk up to the stage. Looking at the poster they were singing the first 5 lines of Joker. 'So it's Kaito's Joker not Gakupo's.' Anise thought as the men started singing.

Let's start a new showtime

Invite a woman in her prime

Why don't we play a card game?

No need to know the others' name

Do you understand the rules?

Anise was enchanted when She heard one voice stick out from the rest. It was Mutsuki's. He sounded almost like Kaito himself. Were Tenjou-senpai was a bit to high.

"Same thing I told the Mikus," The director said "Meikos!"

The group didn't have one person up there she knew as a close friend so she really didn't pay much attention. When everyone was done the director walked up on stage and said "Alright I'll start with Rin and Len, then go to Miku, Kaito and finally Meiko. Remember you may not get who you auditioned for but you may still get a part." At this the man snickered. "Alright Rin is Serian, Len is Kaede, Miku is Anis, Kaito is Mutsuki and Meiko is.. *stifled chuckle* Mitsuru."

Anise couldn't help but laugh at the announcement that Mitsuru was Meiko. "Well Oneechan I wish you luck in the play." Anis said grabbing her side to keep from falling over. 'That is just TOOOOOOOOOO funny!' Anis thought as she walked out with Seiran and Kaede. "I'm glad it's us five in this.

"If it was someone else I wouldn't know if I could trust them, ya know."

"Yeah but guess what else Anis-sama, You have to get killed by Mutsuki and then drugged and pretty much raped in the two songs." Kaede said.

"Really! OH MAN! Well it's better him than Tenjou-senpai. That I am just way way way to uncomfortable with." Anis said looking around to see if she could spot either said man. "Well I better get home and start practicing. Bye bye."

* * *

Please R&R. I should have the next chapter up pretty soon. Already half way done with it


	2. joker

Here's chapter two.

* * *

2 weeks later Anise POV

"Alright tonight's opening night. Make me proud. Oh and Vocaloid is here to watch!" Our director, who is American, said putting everyone into his or her costumes. At the mention of Vocaloid I suddenly was sent into a fit of shaking. I didn't realize how bad it was till Mutsuki, dressed as 'the Joker', grabbed my shoulder and…..smiled! "Alright Anis, Mutsuki you're on."

I walked onto the set to see Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Rin and Len all sitting in the front row. Miku gave me a thumbs up as the lights came on.

_Let's start a new showtime_

_Invite a woman in her prime_

I walked into the Jokers house as he pointed at me.

_Why don't we play a card game?_

_No need to know the others' name_

_Do you understand the rules?_

Holding out the deck of cards the Joker leaned over as he asked if I understood.

_True love is only for fools_

_If you want a pretty favour_

_Consequences cannot waver_

He pulled the picture from my hand to throw it in the air. My true love no longer in my hands I reached out to grab a card.

_If you make a choice, you will not be able to take it back because..._

_I have already put my card into play!_

I had pulled the Joker card. He smirked and reached towards me. Standing up I started to cry.

_JOKER a girl on the verge of tears_

_JOKER a burl of created fears_

I was so scared. I didn't know what was happening.

_JOKER a second of great pleasure_

_JOKER a beckoned run away leisure_

My body went numb as he pulled my heart away from me.

_This is a new world to you_

_The forest melting into blue_

I couldn't feel anything but saw a mess of blue trees and ocean. (A/N: CYC if you are wondering how they do that effect)

_My need's at a fever pitch_

_I hope your isn't a kistch _

_If I make a choice, will not be able to take it back because..._

_You have already put your card into play_

I lay there on his couch out cold but I can tell he is holding something up directed at me.

_joker.._

_joker.._

_JOKER your light dimming into a glow_

I wake up and smile at him. Slowly he lets go of the knife and drops to his Knees.

_JOKER your sight brimming with a mad flow_

_JOKER your body taught all the wrong things_

_your shaddy thoughts on a strong string_

Slowly he stands and grabs my hand, pulling me up.

_JOKER a girl ont he verge of tears_

_JOKER a dead star for what was year_

We both cry. Me in happiness of having found true love and he in happiness of being free and with me.

_JOKER a second year of pleasure_

_JOKER a beckoned run away leisure_

We hold onto each other and run off stage.

"Wonderful job you two. Go quick get changed." The director says as we yanked our hand out of the other's.

* * *

Please R&R arigato


	3. Alice Human Sacrifice

Here's number 3. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Coming out of the dressing room I saw that everyone was ready to go on. Tenjou walked out as the music started. Wearing a read dress and holding a katana he started:

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one_

_Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland_

Flowers popped up everywhere and he continued while slicing them down. A wicked smile on his face.

_Slicing down everything in her way_

_She was followed by a bloody red path_.

Every step he took left a blood red foot print.

_This new ALICE deep in the woods_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive _

Deep in the woods setting hands shot out and grabbed his shoulders pulling him from sight.

_If it weren't for the red path that she made_

_No one would think that she even existed._

Mutsuki walked out holding sheet music, wearing a blue suit type thing and began his part.

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one_

_He sang to the world in the wonderland_

Holding the music to the side you could hear off notes in the background.

_Filling regions with so many false created notes _

_That were of a crazy blue world._

The background around him turned blue and his face turned crazed. Roses surrounded him.

_This new ALICE was that of a rose_

_He was shot and killed by a mad man_

**BANG** There was a shot and you see him fall.

_It left a flower blooming sadly red_

_The one who was loved was now forgotten_

A beautiful red rose blooms from his wound to be plucked out by me.

_The third ALICE was a little green one _

_Very cute and dear in the wonderland _

I walked holding half my dress high and skipping around. People walked to me and I smiled.

_She charmed people to her every beck and call_

_She had made a strange green country. _

The men were soon bringing me flowers and jewels. At my back was a green country.

_This new ALICE was the country's queen _

_Taken over by a distorted dream _

I made a deal with a devil for I became distorted.

_She was afraid of losing to death_

_She would forever rule her country._

I couldn't die. I never would. I'm forever the queen.

_During this two children went into the woods__._

_They had a tea party under rose trees_

Kaede and Seiran came out on stage and sat drinking tea under a blue rose tree.

_An invitation from the castle for them was _

_The trump card__of hearts._

Opening the card the boys soon took off heading the way the red path took them.

_The fourth ALICE was two siblings _

_Their curiosity in the wonderland _

Looking every which way they fallowed the path.

_Going through many different doors _

_Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat _

Going thought the doors they saw the remnants of what had happened.

_The stubborn big sister _

_And smart little brother_

At each line they stepped up. Seiran than Kaede.

_Though they were the closest__to ALICE'S WONDERLAND_

_They were never woken from their deep dreaming _

_Forever they wandered in the wonderland._

They wandered and you heard footsteps behind them. Suddenly Tenjou showed up

behind them and **WHACK** Seiran was on the floor.

"Wonderful Wonderful. Go go. Change Change!" The director said.

'He's so annoying!' I thought changing into the black gown for our next song.

* * *

R&R please reviews make my heart happy


	4. Cantarella

Here's chapter 4. Thanks gilandaliceforever I might just do that the **_bold and italic_ is when it's part of the song and Anis talking**

* * *

The stage was designed in a gorgeous array of blues and greens. There was a throne type seat on the far right (left to the audience), a table in the middle and a bed on the far left (right to audience). I was standing near the throne looking at Mutsuki.

_You stare right at me,_

_I stare right at you_

We bow to each other as if we don't know each other from long ago.

_As our worlds, are locked inside us two_

_We act oblivious, we feign but it's fact _

_We're intoxicated by our pact _

Mutsuki walks off and hold his heart as if it has sighed and you see a look of pain on his face. He breathes and grabs his heart harder.

_As time passes by, my heart breathes a sigh_

_I know I must, hide it from your eyes_

_As I breath, I feel it again Is it me or am I insane? _

He sits at the table holding a vile of what seems to be red liquid. He pours it into a glass of red wine sitting on the table.

_I will love you as long I'm able to _

_As I, plan my deceit for you _

_Even though I deeply care for you in my mind_

_But I, just have to keep it confined _

He invites me over and sits me down. Bringing the glass to my lips he smiles.

_Not everything clear, my words may seem sincere _

_It's over, just drop your guard my dear _

As the liquid hits my stomach I faint.

_There's something you should know, about the drink you hold _

_Just shallow, and let it all unfold_

I'm trying to run from it but I can't. There are rotting chains surrounding me. I'm his prey.

_Rusting from time, the chains break away_

_You try to run, you know you're the prey_

_As you fight, the seconds go by_

_Echoing the seconds awry_

He picks me up from the ground and whispers to me saying he'll find himself hiding in my memories.

_Somewhere inside of you I know I'll find myself _

_Hiding, deep in your memories _

Taking a deep breath he carries me to the bed.

_Linked by the sweet scent that goes to me by itself_

_It seems, like I can't break our ties_

He whispers he loves me as tears stream down his face.

_I will love you as long I'm able to_

_As I, planned my deceit for you_

_Even though I deeply care for you in my mind I hear,_

"_**you know I am yours " **_I say as I knock him over and smile. I know he sees himself in my eyes.

_When I look in your eyes I know I see myself _

_Hiding,_

_deep in your memories_

I smile as he sits up and grabs the back of my head to bring me forward for a kiss.

_Linked by the sweet smile that is mine and mine alone_

_I know, that I just love you so_

The lights go out and we run backstage to be greeted by the 5 vocaloid.

* * *

R&R please. If I can't think of three more songs I'll continue after this next chapter. If not then the next chapter will be the end of it.


End file.
